Unnamed Nebula class starships
List of unnamed Federation starships of the . By year Qualor II hulk In 2368, the hulk of an unnamed variant Nebula-class starship was stored at Surplus Depot Z15 in orbit of Qualor II. ( ) :Footage of this vessel was reused of the Wolf 359 debris field from , where it represented the ''Nebula-class [[USS Melbourne|USS Melbourne]], though the damaged sections of the hull were clearly on fire in the "Best of Both Worlds, Part II" version. It is possible that this ship is indeed the Melbourne that was last seen at Wolf 359, but there is no evidence that says it has to be. Also, the issue of which starship class that the Melbourne belongs to (Nebula or ''Excelsior'' or both) has remained ambiguous. Pursuit vessel .]] In 2372, in an alternate timeline, this unnamed Nebula-class starship pursued the [[USS Yellowstone (NX-74751)|USS Yellowstone]] runabout after it was stolen from spacedock by Harry Kim and Tom Paris. Initially the ship was disabled as it passed through a cloud of tetryon plasma, but later caught up with the Yellowstone and subsequently damaged the runabout's warp drive, causing the runabout's destruction. ( ) :Though from an alternate reality, this ship most likely existed in the normal timeline. Alternate timeline In late 2372, in an alternate timeline, this unnamed Nebula class starship docked at Deep Space 9's upper pylon, when Starfleet decided to leave DS9 and the station was taken over by the Klingons. ( ) Battle of Sector 001 .]] In 2373, this unnamed Nebula-class starship fought against the Borg in the Battle of Sector 001. It joined in the assault on the Borg cube, led by the , by firing several photon torpedoes at the coordinates defined by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) :Although not identified visually, it is possible that this ship is the otherwise mentioned [[USS Lexington (Nebula class)|USS ''Lexington]], which was referenced in comm chatter during the engagement. Some prints of Star Trek: First Contact do not include shots of this vessel. ( When Captain and the Bridge Crew were listening to Stafleet Frequency 1468, the first message they heard was: "Flagship to Endeavour, stand by to engage at Grid A-15." - Unknown Female Voice. ) --- That proves that the "unknown" Nebula-class was actually the USS Endeavour, but most likely the USS Endeavour (NCC-71805), which under the command of Captain Amasov. Earth transport Later in 2373, this unnamed Nebula-class starship served as a transport from Deep Space 9 to Earth. Among the passengers aboard this vessel were Lewis Zimmerman, and Amsha and Richard Bashir. ( ) :This unidentified vessel reused footage of the [[USS Prometheus (NCC-71201)|USS ''Prometheus]] from , and was referenced in the script simply as "a Federation transport ship."'' Second Battle of Chin'toka In 2374, this unnamed Nebula-class starship was one of two that participated in the second Battle of Chin'toka. Both were destroyed during the battle by the Breen's devastating new energy dampening weapon. ( ) Battle of Cardassia aftermath This starship fought at the Battle of Cardassia. Following the battle, it waited with other Federation, Romulan, Klingon and Cardassian ships to launch an offensive against the Dominion forces on and in orbit of Cardassia Prime. ( ) Nebula class de:Weitere Schiffe der Nebula-Klasse